1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sealed-type rotary compressor and a refrigerating cycle device, and in particular, to a sealed-type rotary compressor and a refrigerating cycle device which can improve reliability by effectively feeding lubricant to a roller bearing provided at a rotary sliding portion with a rotary shaft.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a sealed-type rotary compressor with a roller bearing provided at the rotary sliding portion of, for example, between a main bearing and a main shaft portion of a rotary shaft, between a sub-shaft and a sub-baring portion of the rotary shaft, and between a roller which eccentrically rotates in a cylinder chamber of the compressor mechanism and a crank shaft portion of the rotary shaft (for example, see Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication Nos. 5-256283 and 2001-323886). By installing a roller bearing at the rotary sliding portion of the compressor, sliding resistance can be reduced and the coefficient of performance can be improved.
The above-mentioned sealed-type rotary compressor has had a following problem. That is, in order to improve the reliability of the rotary sliding portion, sufficient lubrication is required even for roller bearings but lubricant is not sufficiently fed to the roller bearing.